


Promises

by Cisco_Salvatore_14



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute Kids, First Meetings, Flash Forward, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cisco_Salvatore_14/pseuds/Cisco_Salvatore_14
Summary: How Scott and Stiles met. Which is coincidentally how they got married. Well, the first time.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100





	Promises

Stiles ran across the playground, a bundle of energetic fury. He was mad. Mad at everything. Mad at the world for being so cruel. So unfair.  
  
He climbed the jungle gym and sat down in front of the slide, crossing his arms in anger and refusing to move, no matter who wanted to go down. His act of vengeance against the universe seemed ineffective as no one currently felt the need to use the slide.  
  
Someone seemed to notice the not-at-all-hidden upset look on his face because the next thing he knew there was a boy standing at the bottom of the slide looking up at him.  
  
"Hey," said the boy. Stiles didn't answer.  
  
"Is something wrong?" the boy asked. Stiles once again did not answer.  
  
After that the kid seemed to take the hint and left. Or so he thought. Until a couple seconds later he felt hands wrapping around his chest, a head resting on his shoulder. He tried to break free but the boy did not seem intent on releasing him any time soon. So Stiles just huffed in anger as he was held prisoner.  
  
"Hugs always make me feel better," the boy muttered. Stiles liked hugs too. And he had to admit he didn't feel as mad anymore.  
  
"Okay, you can let go now. I feel better," he said. Surprisingly, the boy let go immediately, not even questioning him. He faced the boy who just grinned back at him.  
  
"Why were you angry?" the boy asked. Stiles sighed and pointed across the playground at the seesaw. The boy looked and the saw the girl he was pointing at, who was giggling as she went up and down.  
  
"That's Lydia. I like her. I asked her to marry me and she said no. She wants to marry Jackson," said Stiles, his accusing finger moving to the boy on the other side of the seesaw with Lydia.  
  
"Jackson's a butt," said the boy with clear distaste.  
  
"That's what I said!" Stiles exclaimed to him. Finally, someone who gets it. The boy grinned at him again, making a face that reminded him of his next door neighbour's puppy.  
  
"If you want, I can marry you," the boy suggested.  
  
"Really?" Stiles asked. The boy nodded eagerly.  
  
"I promise."  
  
Stiles thought it momentarily before he smiled and nodded.  
  
"But wait," he said suddenly. "You can't marry someone without a ring."  
  
The boy seemed sad to hear this piece of information, bearing a sad frown. But that didn't last as his face suddenly lit up in glee. He turned and reached into his backpack and pulled out a bag of onion rings. Stiles started chuckling at the sight.  
  
Quickly ripping the bag open with his tiny fingers, the boy reached in and pulled out a single one.  
  
"How's this?" he asked.  
  
"You silly goose, you need a real ring."  
  
"I know. But we can use this one for pretend. Then I can get a real one for when we get married for real."  
  
Stiles shrugged. The logic seemed solid. Deciding that the boy was worthy, he extended his hand. The boy took it and slid the ring on his finger.  
  
"Give me one," said Stiles. The boy reached into the bag again and handed Stiles an onion ring. Then Stiles took the other boy's hand and slid the ring on his finger as well. Then they both looked up and grinned at each other, before something occurred to Stiles.  
  
"Wait, what's your name?" he asked.  
  
"Scott," the boy said with that puppy look again.  
  
"I'm Stiles," he said, smiling at his husband.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Stiles smiled at the boy once again, as he'd done so many times over the years.  
  
"Told you I'd marry you for real one day," Scott said, wearing that same puppy look from the day they met. Except now instead of being on a jungle gym they stood in an altar, in front of all their friends and family, about to make good on the promise they made on the playground that day. It had taken years, and there'd been a lot of tough times inbetween but they'd finally found that nothing would make them happier than being with each other for the rest of their lives.  
  
"I know, Scott," Stiles said. "You always keep your promises."


End file.
